¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Rachel!
by LikeMyself
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Rachel, Jack la reta a jugar un pequeño juego de cartas en el que él saldrá perdiendo más que ella. N/A: saben cuanto odio los summary's? bien, aquí tienen el prometido one-shot
1. Rachel's POV

Trescientos sesenta y siete años de vida, y más de trescientos cincuenta años como Rachel Love. Y cada catorce de febrero es casi lo mismo: vuelta al mundo, fiestas extrañas, y los lugares en los que nieva es más fácil aún. En los otros lugares es difícil por que no muchas personas deciden separarse de los ventiladores o aires acondicionados. Pero una salida a tomar un helado mejora las cosas. En fin, un resceso de una hora para volver a mi casa y terminar con América del Norte después de eso. ¿Adivinen qué? Nieva, por lo tanto Jack estará dando vueltas. Cuando llegué a mi casa, me llevé una gran sorpresa. Era una especie de Navidad, pero en mi cumpleaños: el colchón que era mi cama ahora era una cama de verdad, y estaba en un rincón y tenía una almohada, arriba de la cama había un paquete; cuando vi la mesa en la que tenía los instrumentos para hacer las flechas me lleve otra sorpresa: todos estaban dentro de una caja y cuando me acerqué a verlos, eran mucho mejores y más nuevos de los que ya tenía. Junto a la caja con mis herramientas, habían unas cuantas botellas de leche, con una nota:  
_"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rachel! Esperemos que disfrutes nuestros regalos. Tooth dice que espera que te quede bien el vestido, igual que Naty que la ayudó a conseguirlo. Las botellas no contienen leche, es sake, ¡así que no te las tomes todas en una noche o al otro día te arrepentirás! Sandy y Grim esperan que te gusten tus nuevas herramientas; pero Jack no apareció para dejarte su regalo, quizá te lo quiera dar en persona._  
_Que pases un muy feliz cumpleaños,_  
_Conejo, Grim, Naty, Norte, Sandy y Tooth"_  
Así que el paquete que estaba sobre mi cama era un vestido. Me acerqué en la cama y abrí el paquete. El vestido era color uva, me llegaría por las rodillas y era _strapples*_ y la falda tenía volados... era hermoso. Dejé sobre la mesa el arco y me saqué el carcaj, me quité la ropa y me puse el vestido. No tenía espejo en el que mirarme, pero no me molestaba así que me quedaba bien, solo que al final la pollera iba por unos diez centímetros sobre mi rodilla. Me volví a poner la chaqueta, me puse el carcaj y tomé el arco; tendría tiempo para disfrutar el resto de los regalos después. En todo el año, este es el día más largo para mí. Cuando al fin quedaba solo la ciudad donde vivía, caminaba tranquilamente (ya se me cansaron las alas de tanto volar) cuando un viento pasó y levantó la falda de mi vestido, y con mis manos bajé la falda en un intento de que no se viera tanto mi ropa interior.  
-¡Jack Frost! -Grité, sabía que estaba mucho más que cerca.  
Sentí algo que me rodeaba la cintura, y me jaló hacia su pecho, y él enseguida rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos.  
-Feliz cumpleaños, -Me dijo, con su cara bastante cerca a la mía- Ese vestido te queda hermoso. -Acercó más su cara a la mía para intentar besarme, pero yo me aparté.  
-Es más lindo si no levantas la falda. -Le di un beso liviano, que era bastante menos de lo que él esperaba.  
-Y bien, ¿Cómo va tu cumpleaños? -Me preguntó abrazándome más fuerte.  
-Podría ser mejor. -Le respondí y el se apartó de mí.  
-Bien, esta noche me paso por tu casa.  
Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarme y salió volando. Bien, Jack me iba a visitar esta noche. Pero esta noche, aún era como la una y media de la tarde. Seguí toda la tarde lanzando flechas a diestra y siniestra, para la noche lo único que quería era tirarme en mi nueva cama y dormir algo. Cuando llegué, obviamente ya había anochecido, en mi casa había algo que nunca había tenido, una lamparita colgaba de un cable en el techo. "¿Qué te regalaron para tu cumpleaños? Nada extraño: luz, una cama, un vestido, un collar y herramientas" pensé mientras me sacaba el carcaj y la chaqueta, y los lanzaba hacia alguna parte junto con mi arco, sería extraño cruzarte a alguien y que te diga eso. Pero para mi gran sorpresa, allí estaba Jack, sentado cómodamente en el alféizar de mi ventana.  
-Feliz cumpleaños, de vuelta. -Salió de la ventana y se acercó a mí- cierra los ojos.  
Yo obedecí con una leve sonrisa, y lo escuché caminar hasta ponerse detrás de mí, me aparto el pelo del cuello y paso algo sobre mi cabeza y lo prendió atrás: un collar. Después besó y cuello y me dijo:  
-Abre los ojos.  
Los abrí y llevé mi mano hacia mi pecho para tomar el dije del collar. Lo miré y era hermoso: un delicado corazón de hielo. Era simple, pero hermoso.  
-No te preocupes, no se derretirá, ya me encargué de eso.  
-Jack... es hermoso. -Le dije y mi giré hacia él.  
-Me alegra mucho que te gustara. -Dijo y me besó tiernamente. Yo puse mis brazos en su cuello- Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos esta noche?  
-No lo sé...  
-Espera, -Dijo mirando sobre mi hombro, yo me giré- ¿Eso es leche?  
-No, es sake...  
-Ya sé que haremos, -Quitó suavemente mis brazos de su cuello- ¿Tienes cartas?  
Ya sé de que mas o menos iba esto, yo asentí con la cabeza. La mesa tenía un cajón, de ahí saqué un mazo de cartas españolas.  
-Especifica la gran idea. -Le dije tendiéndole las cartas.  
-Verás, -Dijo tomando dos botellas de sake y se sentó en la cama mirando, y puso su mano enfrente de él para que me sentara- cuando era humanoveía a los mayores jugando este juego, si pierdes una partida, tomas un sorbo. ¿Jugamos?  
Él me extendió una botella y yo lo miré dudosa, pero al final la tomé. Me explicó como era el juego y empezmos a jugar con las cartas sobre la cama.  
Perdí tres partidas y el cinco cuando me di cuenta de que ya estaba algo pasado de copas.  
-¡Una partida más! -Dijo bastante entusiasta.  
-No, -Le respondí e iba a tomar las cartas que él tenía en su mano, pero el se estiró y me hizo quedar con su cara bastante cerca de la mía, sentía su aliento, olía a alcohol, pero no demasiado.  
Él levantó aún más su brazo hacia atrás y me miró desafiante. No me quedaba otra, puse una de mis manos sobre la cabecera de la cama, que estaba detrás de él y en eso me apoyé para alcanzar su mano. Jack se debería estar dando un festín, por que mis pechos estaban a la altura de su cara. Quería hacer esto lo más rápido posible, pero el forcejeaba con las cartas hasta que logré sacárselas. Salí de la cama e iba a guardar las cartas, sentía la mirada de Jack quitándome el vestido. Cuando me incliné a guardar las alguien me dio una nalgada (obviamente Jack), por reflejo me incorporé rápidamente y me lo encontré bien pegado a mí. Me apresó contra la mesa, poniendo las manos en la mesa, no tenía a donde ir.  
-Soy tu novio, puedo tocarte, ¿No? -Me susurró en el oído y después me besó el cuello.  
Sus besos subieron hasta mi mejilla y después me dio un beso en los labios, pero no era uno suave como los que siempre me daba, era un beso fuerte, su boca sabía a alcohol y era desagradable, si, pero no lo suficiente como para apartarme. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, nunca me podía negar a uno de sus besos. Me tomó de la cintura y me levantó para sentarme en la mesa y abrió mis piernas para acercarse más a mí. Cuando nos separamos para respirar, él tomó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes. Me volvió a besar, pero más fuertemente, y yo lo abracé más fuerte. Una de sus manos se enredó en mi cabello, y la otra estaba en mi pierna. Sentí esa mano fría debajo de la falda del vestido, que subía por mi muslo, y la sentí encontrar mi ropa interior y jugar con el elástico. La mano que estaba en mi cabello bajó hasta mi espalda para abrir mi vestido. Me separé abruptamente y su mano se detuvo.  
-Jack... -Le dije con la respiración agitada- ¿Qué haces?  
-¿Que te parece? -Su respiración estaba igual de agitada que la mía- No necesitarás eso esta noche.  
Yo reí un poco y puse mi frente sobre la de él.  
-Jack, estás borracho... deberías ir a casa.  
Su mano salió de debajo de mi vestido, y la otra de mi espalda.  
-Dices que estoy borracho, no creo que sea bueno que los borrachos vayan volando por ahí.  
-¿Entonces que planeas hacer?  
-Quedarme a dormir contigo.  
Me costó aceptar, pero si andaba volando por ahí Dios sabe que le pasaría. Si, lo dejé quedarse a dormir. Compartimos la cama, pero cuando sabía que estaba bien dormido me puse de pie y me saqué el vestido para ponerme la ropa que siempre llevaba, ya no me daba tanta confianza ese vestido. Y me volví a acostar junto a él. Lo bien que hice sacarme el vestido, por que su mano empezó a jugar con el borde de mis shorts.

-¡Dios! ¿Qué pasó anoche? -La voz de Jack me despertó en la mañana, se le notaba su resaca.  
-Te pasaste de copas. -Le respondí sin abrir los ojos.- Y también te pasaste conmigo.  
-Quieres decir que...  
-Casi, por algo los dos aún estamos vestidos.  
-Tiene bastante sentido... ¿Que tan lejos llegué?  
-Metiste la mano debajo de mi vestido para sacarme la ropa interior; y apenas abriste mi vestido. -Una sensación extraña corrió por mi espalda.  
-¿Por qué no me dejaste seguir?  
-Por que estabas borracho, y si vas a... -No era solamente que acostara conmigo, era que también me iba a desvirgar- prefiero que lo hagas consciente.  
Sentí sus labios sobre los míos y le devolví el beso. Me acomodé para estar boca arriba, y él para estar sobre mí. Lo escuché reír.  
-¿Qué es tan divertido? -Le pregunté abriendo mis ojos y sonriendo.  
-No lo sé... -Me respondió mirándome a los ojos. Para tener una resaca memorable, parecía no sentirla. Yo me reí- Sé que tienes una risa muy linda.  
Jack empezó a hacerme cosquillas en el estómago.  
-¡Para...! -Le decía entre risas- ¡Para, por favor!  
Jack bajó su cabeza y me volvió a besar. Segundos después la mano que había quedado en mi estómago se deslizó por debajo de mi camiseta y se detuvo en uno de mis pechos, al principio lo dejé tocarme, pero cuando su mano iba a pasar por debajo de mi sostén, me aparté de él.  
-Jack... -Le dije sonando irritada.  
-Pero estoy consciente. -Me respondió y volvió a mover su mano.  
-No, Jack. -Saqué su mano de mi camiseta.  
Él se volvió a acostar a mi lado, y yo me puse de costado para mirarlo. Jack cerró sus ojos, para dormirse y dejar pasar esa resaca, supongo yo. Yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el latido de su corazón, y él me encerró en sus brazos. Después de todo, este cumpleaños no había estado tan mal.

* * *

**N/A:** Aqui esta el prometido one-shot del cumpleaños de Rachel, si esperaban lemmon lamento haberlos descepcionado u.u pero capaz qe cuando escriba la 2da parte se me recompensa un poco, la 2da parte es lo mismo, del punto de vista de Jack, asi que si creo que les gustara n.n lo subire mas tarde o mañana safjhskdjhfhfs saludos!

*strapples: vestido sin mangas ni breteles


	2. Jack's POV

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Rachel. El resto de los Guardianes (incluída Nature) decidieron dejarle sus regalos en su casa, a mi me parecía más apropiado dárselo en persona. Ella estaría en la tarde por aquí, seguro. Siempre prefiere empezar por los lugares más alejados y terminar cerca de su casa, seguro me la cruzaré.  
Ya era de tarde cuando la vi caminando tranquilamente, pero no usaba sus típico short y su camiseta gris, aunque si la chaqueta blanca. Usaba un vestido color violeta que le quedaba hermoso. ¿Debajo usaría sus shorts? ... ¿Que tal si lo compruebo? Hice un fuerte viento y este levantó la falda del vestido, mostrando su ropa interior blanca. Aclaré mi duda, no usaba shorts debajo del vestido; intentó usar sus manos para bajar la falda pero ya era tarde, lo había visto todo.  
-¡Jack Frost! -Gritó ella, si me conocería.  
Bajé y usé mi cayado para atraerla hacia mi pecho y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos.  
-Feliz cumpleaños. -Le dije, su cara bastante cerca de la mía, cerca de besarla- Ese vestido te queda hermoso -Me acerqué para besarla, pero ella se apartó.  
-Es más lindo si no levantas la falda. -Me respondió y me dio un beso liviano. No era exactamente lo que esperaba, pero me basta con solo tocar sus labios.  
-Y bien, ¿Cómo va tu cumpleaños? -La abracé más fuerte contra mí, si no se quejaba quiere decir que no la apretaba demasiado.  
-Podría ser mejor. -Me respondió. Yo quité los brazos de su cintura.  
-Bien, esta noche me paso por tu casa.  
Retrocedí sin dejar de mirarla y salí volando. La ayudé un poco el resto de la tarde, aunque no la viera, veía sus flechas volando y dar en su objetivo. Cuando estaba anocheciendo no veía rastrpo de sus flechas, así que me dirigí a su casa y entré por la ventana que estaba abierta y me senté en el alféizar. Observé los regalos que los demás Guardianes le habían dado a Rachel: Una cama, herramientas nuevas, unas botellas de leche que no parecían contener leche y el vestido que estaba usando... Espera, ¿hace cuanto este lugar tiene luz?... ¡Le regalaron hasta electricidad! Mientras que yo sólo le regalaré un collar. Minutos después llegó Rachel, y pareció no verme hasta que se sacó el carcaj, la chaqueta y los lanzó junto con el arco. Al quitarse la chaqueta, se veían los breteles de su sostén.  
-Feliz cumpleaños, de vuelta. -Le dije cuando notó mi presencia y salí de la ventana para acercarme a ella- cierra los ojos.  
Ella obedeció con una leve sonrisa. Que hermosa se veía así. Saqué del bolsillo de mi sudadera el collar con el dije de un corazón hecho de hielo y me puse detrás de ella. Cuando aparté su cabello para prender el collar y vi la cálida piel quise besarla enseguida, pero primero debía prender el collar. Cuando le besé el cuello disfruté de la calidez de su piel, como siempre hacía.  
-Abre los ojos.  
Un segundo después noté su mano subiendo hasta su pecho.  
-No te preocupes, no se derretirá, -Le dije intentando evitar esa pregunta- ya me encargue de eso.  
-Jack... es hermoso. -Me respondió y se giró hacia mí. El collar le quedaba perfecto.  
-Me alegra mucho que te gustara. -"...Y quería que siempre tengas una parte de mí." La besé tiernamente, como sabía que a ella le gustaba, ella respondió poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.- Entonces, ¿Qué haremos esta noche?  
-No lo sé...  
Vi sobre su hombro las botellas que estaban sobre la mesa y le pregunté:  
-Espera, -Ella giró su cabeza para mirar hacia donde yo miraba- ¿Eso es leche?  
-No, es sake...  
-Ya se que haremos. -Quité suavemente sus brazos de mi cuello- ¿Tienes cartas?  
Se me ocurrió una idea brillante, quizá esta noche tendría muchas cosas buenas, más de las que yo esperaba. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se giró hacia la mesa, se inclinó para abrir un cajón y yo disfruté de la buena vista. Por suerte no lo notó cuando me tendió las cartas.  
-Especifica la gran idea.  
-Verás, -Tomé dos botellas de sake y me senté en la cama, del lado de la cabecera y puse mi mano frente a mí para que se sentara- cuando era humano veía a los mayores jugando este juego, si pierdes una partida, tomas un sorbo, ¿Jugamos?  
Le extendí la botella y me miró dudosa. Pero al final la tomó. Le expliqué el juego, pensando en que era la primera vez que ella jugaba, y ¿Qué tan divertido sería ver a Cupido borracha? El tiempo pasó, y cuando mi botella ya iba por casi la mitad, ella empezó a juntar las cartas.  
-¡Una partida más! -Le dije, y al verla tuve la necesidad de tenerla debajo de mí.  
-No. -Me respondió, cuando vi que iba a sacarme las cartas que tenía en la mano era mi oportunidad, las alejé de ella.  
Su cara quedó junto a la mía y sentía la calidez que ella despedía, junto con ese olor dulce y suave; pero esto no terminaba ahí, alejé las cartas aún más, _"¿Qué harás ahora, linda?"_, ella puso su mano en la cabecera para apoyarse y se estiró para tomarlas, y sus pechos quedaron justo frente a mí. Pensé en la vez que la había visto en el lago quitarse su sostén y me giré, no tuve que haberlo hecho. Ella intentó quitarme las cartas, pero forcejeé, quería tener esa vista un rato más. Hasta que logró quitármelas y salió de la cama. En el camino que hizo para dejar las cartas, me la imaginé sin ese vestido, la recordé en el lago. Cuando se inclinó para guardar las cartas, fui rápida y sigilosamente hasta ella y le di una nalgada en ese hermoso trasero que tenía. Ella rápidamente se enderezó y me miró. La acorralé contra la mesa, poniendo mis manos en esta. _"¿A dónde irás ahora?"_  
-Soy tu novio, puedo tocarte, ¿No? -Le susurré en su oído, podía tocarla como quisiese, cuando quisiese, y sé que a ella le gusta.  
Le besé el cuello lentamente, y la besé hasta su mejilla para acabar con un beso fuerte en sus labios. Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, sabía que le gustaba. La tomé por la cintura y la senté sobre la mesa, abriendo sus piernas para acercarme más a ella. Cuando nos separamos, mordí su labio y la volví a besar más fuertemente, y sentí sus brazos atrayéndome aún más hacia ella. Enredé una de mis manos en su pelo, y la otra la llevé a su pierna. Estaba cerca de tenerla, adentré mi mano debajo de la falda del vestido, la calidez de su cuerpo era cada vez más intensa. Cuando por fin alcancé su ropa interior, empecé a tirar suavemente del elástico, pero sin quitársela. Bajé mi otra mano hacia su espalda, hacia el cierre de su vestido, y ella se separó de mí rápidamente, yo detuve mis manos.  
-Jack... -Dijo ella con la respiración agitada, como hubiese querido que me dijese lo que obviamente quería oír (la autora no quiere escribirlo)- ¿Qué haces?  
-¿Qué crees? No necesitas eso esta noche.  
Escuché su risa, y su frente sobre la mía.  
-Jack, estas borracho... -Escuché un tono gracioso en su voz- deberías ir a casa.  
No estaba borracho... quizá si hubiese tomado un poco, pero no creo que haya tomado tanto. De todos modos, le seguiría el juego.  
-Dices que estoy borracho, no creo que sea bueno que los borrachos vayan volando por ahí.  
-¿Entonces que planeas hacer?  
-Quedarme a dormir contigo.  
Al menos logré algo. Tardó en acceder, pero esa noche dormí junto a ella. Más tarde ella se levantó y yo la espié con los ojos entrecerrados, se quitó el vestido y se cambió la ropa, pero estaba muy cansado para que mi mente entrara en detalles. Cuando sentí esa calidez que se cuerpo despedía junto a mí busqué su cintura y comencé a jugar con el borde del short, tiempo después, caí dormido.

Cuando desperté la cabeza me estallaba, sentía que era un bombo. Vi a Rachel a mi lado, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado anoche. No tenía puesto ese vestido violeta, tenía sus shorts negros y su camiseta gris devuelta.  
-¡Dios! ¿Qué pasó anoche? -Me pregunté en voz alta.  
-Te pasaste de copas. -Me respondió la voz somnolienta de Rachel, pero seguía con los ojos cerrados- Y también te pasaste conmigo.  
¿Me pasé con ella? No podía ser eso, los dos estábamos completamente vestidos.  
-Quieres decir que...  
-Casi, por algo los dos aún estamos vestidos.  
-Tiene bastante sentido... ¿Que tan lejos llegué? -Le pregunté con curiosidad.  
-Metiste la mano debajo de mi vestido para sacarme la ropa interior; y apenas abriste mi vestido. -De apoco iba recordando lo que pasó anoche. Hubiera sido una lástima que lo hiciéramos y no recordara nada.  
-¿Por qué no me dejaste seguir?  
-Por que estabas borracho, y si vas a... prefiero que lo hagas consciente.  
Que lo haga consciente... bueno, ahora estoy bastante consciente, la cabeza me va a estallar, pero se lo que hago. Me acerqué a ella para besarla suavemente y ella respondió el beso acomodándose para que pudiera estar sobre ella. ¿Qué pensaría el resto de los Guardianes si me hubieran visto borracho y con tantas ganas de acostarme con Rachel? Reí ante la idea de las caras que pondrían.  
-¿Qué es tan divertido? -Dijo ella, y yo vi esos hermosos ojos violetas junto con su sonrisa, era hermosa.  
-No lo sé... -Le mentí, esos ojos violetas me hacían casi no sentir la resaca, sobre todo por que después fueron acompañados de su hermosa risa- Sé que tu sonrisa es hermosa.  
Bajé mi mano hasta su estómago y le empecé a hacer cosquillas.  
-¡Para...! -Me decía entre risas- ¡Para, por favor!  
Si siguiera borracho seguramente me la hubiera imaginado diciendo lo opuesto y no precisamente entre risas. La volví a besar, y seguramente esta vez tendría oportunidad, moví la mano con la que le hacía cosquillas debajo de la camiseta, y la puse sobre uno de sus pechos. Ella se dejaba, así que decidí acariciarla sin el sostén de por medio cuando ella se separó de mí.  
-Jack... -Me dijo bastante irritada.  
-Pero estoy consciente. -Le respondí y volví a mover mi mano.  
-No, Jack. -Ella sacó mi mano de debajo de su camiseta.  
¡Me rindo! Me acosté a su lado y cerré los ojos para dormir, y esperar que esta terrible resaca pasase. Un segundo después sentí la cabeza de Rachel sobre mi pecho y la abracé. Ya me vengaría... quizá en mi cumpleaños.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, he aquí la segunda parte! del punto de vista de Jack! bueno, que les parece? quiero agradecerle a **Ateriam**, que hace mucho tiempo me dio la idea del Jack borracho, y pensé que quedaría mucho mejor en un one-shot que en la historia original jshflshflksjh bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y ahora a seguir con la historia original, que Hit acaba de liberar a Pitch xDDDD

bueno, cuidense! -Luana


End file.
